motorcyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darthtyler
*Hey tyler, whats up? Its going ok, although its not easy! 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Well yeah, everything pretty much. All I have so far, is the main image(which I can't even see on my computer), two stubs, and a little info on the main page. Any help would be great. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' 02:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Well I will still be on SWF for sure. I might not be on HSM as much though. I am planning on staying here for awhile. Until this place gets established pretty good, and then maybe after that too. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *yeah, thats fine. *Yeah, I like it. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Since theres a little more to do here, lets go with 50. I know its kind of a lot, and I don't even have that many yet(I actually have less than you), I think you can do it with out to much trouble. **Maybe I should make it 100 then! *I like the infobox it is nice. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' **Look at wikipedia:honda for more to add to the infobox *Yeah, but I'm not counting ones made on my user page, so you still have 7 to go. : ) 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Oh yeah, I forgot to change it. *I don't feel like editing infoboxes, could you add the fields "wins(career wins)" and "Championships(Career Championships)"? The stuff in () is what actaully shows up. Thanks, 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Yeah, you've made it. By one. Would you like your name in FireBrick? 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Ok, you are officially FireBrick! I hope you don't mind that I did that on HSM as well. As I get more and more selfish, I consider changing my color to something else, and leaving the other admins as they are. Oh, bye. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Thanks for all the help you've given me so far. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *You can see the main pic right? I cleared the cache but I still can't see it. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *You don't see it? *Oh, you said you used to be able to though, right? 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *When you 1st came here you said "awesome logo" so I assumed you could see it. Did you just look at the image file? *Bye. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' hey *Nice new wiki, Are you going to stay at HMS or fanon or what.TroybTalk 19:56, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Hey dude, I love this wiki, I do enjor motorcycles. I see you and pinky are admins, but seriously are you still going to be at sw fanon and HMS, also I think you need a better logo for the wiki.TroybTalk 20:11, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Dude what ever you do dont leave us at SW fanon, you are a major star wars fan and pluse your my best friend and we have worked on so much over there!!!!! Oh and I need your opinion, I'm thinking of leaving wookieepedia all together.TroybTalk 20:16, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Forget what the admins said back at sw fanon dude if you love starwars dont let those stuiped amins get you down who are just there to get power. seriously there are more good then bad there, like me jack and tons others so I ask this as your best frind dont leav SW fanon :(TroybTalk 20:20, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Well just dont leave us, if you leave your letting them get ride of the best writer and fan there. Com'on dude, promise me you wont leave, If you leave I'll konw that my best friend left because of a bunch of rotton users who think there better then you! I know its your descission and all but think of what would happen (Please create a sob template :()TroybTalk 20:25, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Well do me one favor, think about it. I know there would be a buch of people who would hate to see you go. P.S. how many users do you have here.TroybTalk 20:29, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Your leaving SWF, again? All I can say is, I hope you don't. You have plus 1,000 article edits which is amazing and you have really helped the wiki out. P.S. Maybe not, but do you know of any motorcycle forums or anything? I want to advertise this wiki some. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *like pinky said, you have done so much and pluse your the best writer there.TroybTalk 20:31, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Alright, suit yourself, although I think you might get a little bored w/ just this and the hsm wiki. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Yeah thats fine, if you like the logo that there is right now, I can upload it in white real quick so you don't have to star tool it out. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' **I mean the main one. *Yah, just a biker or something, also just tell me to go and ask people to say they want you back and I'll be off faster then jabba at a food bar (Really fast)!TroybTalk 20:41, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *I'll be back in an hour or so. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *But you will have to put a template on your page that says your leaving.TroybTalk 20:44, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Also want to work on HSM?TroybTalk 20:45, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Well how about a bike then, like the search logo.Oh and I think we should work on HSM.TroybTalk 20:47, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Thanks!!!TroybTalk 20:49, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Also sorry to ask but can I be a admin?TroybTalk 20:50, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *I hope I can contrib alot, I have pages on four or five wikis!TroybTalk 20:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *I have to go now, I'll see you tommorow, hopfully at SW fanon ;)TroybTalk 21:15, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Block him, also want to work there or here?TroybTalk 00:04, 15 May 2007 (UTC) **Here of course! : ) - Pinky *Do you think a new main logo would be in order? I was thinking of putting that one motorcycle(The one thats on site notice) w/ red text. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' new logo Ok, if I do, should it still have a background and if so what color? 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Alright, I already have it made, but I am using the wrong computer so I'll have to wait to upload it. Also, is it rode or ridden 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *If that guy on HSM strikes again, you probably want to protect his talk page. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *It is kinda scary. Although, and don't quote me on this, its kinda fun to get vandals sometimes, gives you something to do. *Yeah, and it gives you a chance to use rollback, something I haven't yet got to do. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Oh. So how about that search logo? can you make it a little more legible? its a really good pic, its just hard to see the word "search." And, it will give you a chance to catch up w/ me in edit count. Also, did you advertise the HSMW? While you haven't gotten a whole lot of visitors, you have gotten some. *Its still a little hard to read, but it will do. *I'll try. BTW, can you see the favicon yet? If not go to and look at it. Its not the best thing, but it'll do. Also, I found a place that will create those logos for me so I don't have to bug Angela all the time. K, also, go here I don't feel like making an account just to advertise, but you can. hey *Hey tyler whats up? Want to go work at HMS ?TroybTalk 18:29, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *Oh and I blocked that vandal on HMS ;)TroybTalk 18:31, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *Those are all good ideas. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Yeah, their great. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Tyler I know you wont go back to sw fanon, but please look at my new CIS article there, I fixed major problems.TroybTalk 23:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) sandbox *Hey, I have an idea. Tell me what you think of it. I was thinking maybe we should move the sandbox to something like "Freestyle area" or something else that pertains to motorcycles. Kind of like Wookieepedia's "Jundland Wastes." Anyways, tell me what you think. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' **yeah I know. Hey you should get editing, look at . I'm more than 100 edits ahead of you : ) You probably don't know how to do this, but I'll ask anyways. For the quote2 template, I want to make it so that if nothing is entered for the fourth variable, its the same as the third. Any chance you know how to do this? And, uh, nvm that other question. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Just wanted to say, you've uploaded some really nice images. I was looking through them and their really good. Thanks, 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Could you make a rider stub template. There aren't any images of riders yet, so upload this one of Jeremy McGrath. I would do it, but I'm on the wrong computer. 'Pinky Talk ' *Ok, nvm then(although you could still upload it for use on JMs page if you want). Do you know who that is(the rider in that pic)? Which also brings up one thing, sourcing. I haven't really sourced any pics or articles yet and so eventually I want to get a sourcing system set up. 'Pinky Talk ' **Are you still around? 'Pinky Talk ' *Blast!TroybTalk 14:50, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *I mean about the bionicle thing, But I created a file there so it o.k., also I nominated my new cis once more. Seriously I added everything I could think!Oh and I'll come to HMS now.TroybTalk 14:55, 20 May 2007 (UTC) quotes you might notice I added a tutorial on using quotes here. Its a little confusing I know but I want a good way for users to know how to use quotes properly. Tell me what you think. 'Pinky Talk ' thanks for the award BTW. 'Pinky Talk '